Broken Glass
by italianangel38
Summary: Chapter two is up, it's got C/A in it now like i said, now the group has figured out who the murderer is...i know this summary sux..lol
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is my first "Angel" fic, I own no one but my character. This story is pre-Fred. Please R&R I want to hear what you all think. Thanx!  
  
  
"Is anyone else as bored as I am?" Cordelia asks looking up from the case they were all working on. They are all so engrossed in their work none of them seemed to hear her. "Fine, then I'm just going to go out and get myself something to eat. Anyone want anything? Didn't think so." She gets up and grabs her bag  
  
"Sesame Chicken" Gunn calls after her.  
  
"Pork Lo Mein for me." Wesley requests without looking up.  
  
"Why not?" Cordelia shakes her head annoyed as she leaves.  
  
10 minutes later Cordelia is sitting alone at a table at the Chinese- take out looking at some couples walking in and then shortly leaving with their orders, all so happy with each other, so sappy and -  
  
"They kind of make you sick after a while of watching them don't they?" A voice interrupts Cordelia's thoughts.   
  
Cordelia looks up to see who the voice belongs to and sees a pretty girl about her age she figured, long wavy brown hair, deep blue eyes, the kind of girl guys drooled over, like her of course, the girl had a good fashion sense too, black boots, with black pants and a small black tank top, with a silver belt on to complete the outfit. She held a red pleather jacket in her hand.   
  
"Mind if I join you? It's kind of crowded here?"  
  
Cordelia snaps out of it and looks around, it was pretty crowded and company would be nice…. "Sure pull up a chair." Cordelia smiles "I'm Cordelia."  
  
"Tierney." She introduces herself.   
  
"So did you just move here?" Cordelia asks making conversation  
  
"No, I've lived here a while now, I had to take care of some business and had to leave town for a while."  
  
"Business? Like paperwork and offices?"  
  
Tierney laughs "Hardly, I work on the streets."  
  
"Like as in….."  
  
"Let's call it peace work, I don't hustle drugs or anything like that." Tierney sits back in her chair. "You wouldn't believe how nice it is to take a break, I feel like I am on call 24/7 sometimes"  
  
"Well are you?"  
  
"Basically, I don't really have any control over when and where I have to get to work."  
  
Cordelia laughs "I know the feeling."  
  
"Wow it's kind of late, I should get outside." Tierney exclaims looking at her watch.  
  
"I should too I have 2 hungry guys at home waiting on me." Cordelia grabs her things. "You want to do this again sometime? I feel like I got some sanity back in my life."  
  
"Sure. I can relate." Tierney agrees  
  
"Great where do you live?"  
  
"Bad question, I don't really live anywhere, I'm kind of in and out of places all the time, I never had time to get a permanent residence. I know that sounds horrible, but my job doesn't really allow for that." Tierney explains as they walk outside.  
  
They start walking back to the hotel. "I live in an apartment about 2 blocks from here, here's my address. I'm at the hotel a lot it's basically where I work."  
  
"You work with those two guys to mentioned before?" Tierney asks  
  
"Yea, Gunn, Wesley and Angel too three guys and little old me." Cordelia laughs, she looks at the floor and sees broken glass all over the place scattered. "Whoa looks like there was a real bad fight here- are you ok?" She asks looking at Tierney, who has started to look pale, and like she might pass out.   
  
"Yea…..yea I'm fine." Tierney answers faintly   
  
"Hey come on, keep walking, the hotel isn't that far from here." Cordelia ushers her on. They make it back in record time as Cordelia swings the doors open. "Guys, come here!" She calls loudly  
  
"What's up you got our food or what? I hope so cause you took- what happened?" Gunn stops mid-sentence.  
  
"A little help please." Cordelia snaps "We were walking and the next thing I knew she looked like she was about to pass out."  
  
"Who is she?" Gunn asks helping Tierney to the couch.  
  
"Tierney, I met her at the restaurant" Cordelia answers  
  
"What's going on in here?" Wesley asks walking in followed by Angel. "Is she ok?"  
  
"I don't know, she just passed out." Cordelia answers in a huff, "Can one of you do something to wake her up?"  
  
"This should work." Wesley says waving something in front of her nose.  
  
Tierney's eyes jerk open as she looks around trying to figure out what's going on.   
  
"Tierney are you ok? You scared the crap out of me!" Cordelia exclaims  
  
"I got to go." Tierney jumps up.   
  
"Wait a minute, you just passed out, you should sit down a minute." Wesley presses  
  
"No don't worry about that, I didn't mean to freak you guys out, it was just the glass and there was so much of it, all at once, and I really have to go." Tierney jumps up, acting as though nothing had happened.  
  
"Where are you staying tonight?" Cordelia catches up to her at the door.  
  
"I don't know yet, I have to see how this goes." Tierney answers honestly "I'll be fine, nothing's ever happened to me before."  
  
"Sounds like she's a hooker to me." Gunn jokes to Wesley  
  
Cordelia watches helplessly as Tierney runs out the door. "Angel will you please follow her?!? And would you two please shut up?"  
  
"I'm on it." He answers leaving. Angel spots Tierney running down the street, he hurries to catch up to her, but when he gets to the spot he last saw her she's already gone.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Angel spins around to see a cross Tierney.   
  
"Cordelia wanted me to follow you, make sure you're all right." Angel explains  
  
"I'm fine, I have always been fine and I will be fine"  
  
"We were- she was just a little worried. Hey watch out-" Angel made a move to get Tierney out of the way but before he could, she had already spun on her heel and killed the vampire. Taken back Angel asks "Do you have anything to tell me?"  
  
"No, nothing that seems important. How about you?" Tierney asks sweetly  
  
"Me? You're the one who just killed the vampire." Angel protests  
  
"Yes, and you are a vampire." Tierney replies calmly  
  
"So why aren't you scared?" Angel asks, "You just killed that one."  
  
"I killed him because I had too. I don't have to kill you."  
  
"So you're a vampire slayer?"   
  
Tierney laughs "Hardly. I kill whoever gets in my way- whoever I am supposed to kill."  
  
"So how do you know who you're supposed to kill?" Angel asks confused  
  
"You ask to many questions" Tierney laughs, she stops suddenly and looks down at the street, and dizzying feeling overcomes her and she feels herself starting to black out.  
  
*****************  
  
"So you don't know what happened? She just blacked out?"   
  
"I was talking to her and then she started to fall."   
  
Tierney started to wake up at the sound of voices, they were talking softly but she could hear everything. She opened her eyes not recognizing where she was, it took her a minute to realize she was back in the hotel. She made a move to get up, but couldn't her head hurt so badly, she saw so many images she couldn't focus on just one thing. That dizzy feeling was starting to come back.  
  
"Tierney? Hey can you hear me?"   
  
Tierney blinks trying to focus her eyes. She saw Angel looking at her concerned, Cordelia was behind him, and Tierney was almost sure she saw Gunn and Wesley there too.  
  
"What the hell happened? Why did you bring me back here?" Tierney asks sitting up  
  
"Lay back down." Angel replies  
  
"I'm fine" Tierney protests brushing his hand away.  
  
"That was the second time tonight you passed out" Cordelia exclaims "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Calm down Cordelia" Wesley says coming over, he sits on the couch next to Tierney "Do you know what or why this happened?"  
  
"Of course I do. It was the glass."  
  
"You mean the broken glass I commented on when we were leaving the Chinese place?" Cordelia asks  
  
"Yes, that glass."  
  
"I don't get it." Gunn says walking over "Glass made you black out?"  
  
"No, the broken glass was a result of a fight, a couple of vampires, had attacked some girls, they had been drinking and attempted to save themselves by breaking their bottles over the vampire's heads. The girls didn't make it."  
  
"I'm still lost" Cordelia answers blatantly  
  
"When I see an innate object like broken glass or a street lamp with blood on it. I can see who did it and how and all that."  
  
"So your a seer?" Gunn asks  
  
"Sort of, seers see what happens before it happens. I see afterwards, that is if the demon or vampire or whatever is alive. Then I go and kill it." Tierney explains  
  
"So do you always pass out like that?" Wesley asks  
  
"That's never happened before, but lately it's been getting intense kind of like it's building up to something, but this is the first time I've passed out, it's weird though because every time I see something it's from the same guy. And the way people have been being killed is the same every time."  
  
"Guy? Like a human?" Angel asks  
  
"No, like a vampire, but I also keep feeling like it's a demon. From the way the killings have been happening, I think they cross-bred and it's half demon and half vampire." Tierney answers seriously   
  
"Half demon half vampire." Cordelia says slowly "So what does that make is like vammon?" She asks trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Wesley go with Tierney and try to see if you can find anything on cross breeding." Angel instructs   
  
"Where are you going?" Tierney asks  
  
"To see if I can find this thing."  
  
"He attacks females, never a male as of yet, they're usually drinking too, and if you do find him, you would have to kill him like a vampire and how you would kill whatever kind of demon he is." Tierney tells Angel  
  
"Thanks, don't go anywhere, we need your help. Gunn?"  
  
"Right with you man" Gunn gets up to go with him.  
  
Cordelia looks around in the empty room she's standing in. "Wesley, Tierney wait up!" She calls hurrying to join them.  
  
"Here you can look in this book, I'll take this one, and Cordelia here you go." Wesley says handing out some books.  
  
Wesley looks up a half hour later and sees Tierney rubbing her head. "Are you all right?" He asks  
  
"Why am I getting visions if I'm not seeing anything?" She moans  
  
"Cordelia you haven't seen a thing?" Wesley asks  
  
"Nothing, why aren't I? I mean I thought I got visions before hand, hey we didn't like switch did we?"  
  
"No, I doubt that, I think it's just that Tierney has been receiving these visions all along that now she just perceives them."  
  
"So why didn't I get the visions in the first place, not that I'm complaining or anything but….."  
"It can disguise it's actions, but can't hide the results." Tierney answers  
weakly  
  
"Why don't you go lie down?" Wesley asks  
  
"Cross-breeding." Tierney says looking at the book.  
  
"You've found something?" Wesley asks going over.  
  
"There's some kind of ritual involved, witchcraft too, that's how the actions get disguised and why Cordelia didn't get any visions." Tierney replies  
  
"Have you ever heard of this before?" Wesley asks  
  
"It attacked again, three girls outside of a bar, we got there too late." Angel says bursting in the door.  
  
Wesley quickly fills the two of them in on everything that has happened.  
  
"So it's a vampire, a demon, maybe a witch and it attacks drunk girls and we can only find out about the attacks afterwards?" Gunn asks  
  
"What have you been seeing?" Angel asks Tierney  
  
"I don't know, I can't tell if it's things I have already seen or are happening. The thing it's female though, it looks completely normal. Like a human…..it's almost like they're inhabiting the person…." Tierney trails off  
  
"You should get her upstairs." Wesley says  
  
Gunn gets up and helps Tierney up, Cordelia grabs her other arm, and the second the connection is made Cordelia gets a vision that cuts through her mind.   
  
"I thought I didn't get those visions." Cordelia panted in Angel's arms after he caught her.  
  
"The connection, when you two touched you were able to see what she saw" Wesley explains "At least that's the only way I can explain it."  
  
"Come on." Gunn helps Tierney upstairs to a room.  
  
Tierney lay on the bed Gunn had helped her to. She looked around, something felt really wrong…..she slowly fell asleep even though she didn't feel the slightest bit tired.  
  
Another one of those killer visions started to rip into Tierney's mind, this was unbelievably painful. The killer she couldn't see but she had a knife with a sparkling green emerald in it. Tierney opened her eyes, she looked around. She was in the room, everything seemed the same, she reached her hands up to her head to brush her hair out of her face, just as she did she heard something fall to the floor. Tierney looked down and saw a bloody knife laying on the floor- the same knife from the vision.  
  
To be continued please R&R thanx! 


	2. Guessing Games

Hey sorry for the delay in the update, I've been busy with school and work and I have less and less time to update. So here it is please R&R  
  
"Hey Cordelia…." Tierney knocks on her bedroom door.  
  
"You're up!" Cordelia says as she opens the door.  
  
"Yea, I need to ask you something….have you ever seen this before?" Tierney asks holding out the knife.  
  
"No, where did you get it?" Cordelia asks taking hold of it.  
  
"I woke up and it was in my - in my room."  
  
"Maybe we should go tell Angel or someone…" Cordelia suggests  
  
"No! I want to figure this out, let me take care of this ok? Please Cordelia?" Tierney pleads.  
  
Cordelia sighs "All right, for now."  
  
"Thank you. Can you hide this for me." Tierney breaths a sigh of relief, "Hey what time is it?"   
  
"Uh 8:45"  
  
"In the morning?! I have to go, I'll talk to you later." Tierney rushes off  
  
"Was that Tierney?" Angel asks walking past Cordelia's room.  
  
"Yea, she had to go somewhere." Cordelia answers putting the knife in her night table.  
  
Angel glances at Cordelia as she leaned over "What are you looking at?" Cordelia snaps turning around  
  
"Huh? Oh I uh-no- I - nothing." Angel stammers  
  
Cordelia smiles knowing how uncomfortable she has made Angel. "Do you like what you see?" She teases him  
  
"No-uh—well yea." Angel admits looking at Cordelia as she walked towards him  
  
"I thought so, come here." She pulls him closer.  
  
"How long can we keep this up?" Angel asks backing off a little.  
  
"Keep what up? Whoo nice look for you Cordy you should display it more often." Gunn whistles   
  
Angel looks pissed but Cordelia interrupts before he does something stupid. "Take your first and last look Gunn cause this is it." Cordelia snaps  
  
"I can take a hint, later." He walks off  
  
"That was close." Angel whispers  
  
"Too close, why can't we just tell them?" Cordelia whines  
  
"In due time." Angel promises "I got to go." He gives her a quick kiss and leaves.  
  
*********************  
  
Tierney walks hurriedly down the bustling streets, trying to get to her destination unnoticed. She finally reaches the bar that was in her dream last night. A crowd of people are formed and cops are walking around busily.   
  
"Hey you!"  
  
Tierney jumps and turns around.  
  
"Yea you, what are you doing back here?" A homeless women asks her.  
  
"What do you mean doing back here?" Tierney stammers.  
  
"Last night, you were here, at least I think you were, you disappeared into thin air, you and that other girl."  
  
"Other girl?" Tierney asks confused "You mean the one who got killed?"  
  
"Murdered is more like it, you should know you did it yourself, while that other one barked orders to you. I called the police, but they came too late, no reliability on them now a days. Now unless you have some unbelievably good reason for this I suggest you leave."  
  
"I didn't do it." Tierney exclaims "I swear."  
  
"Just as I thought" The women turns away "Excuse me, officer! Officer! I need assistance over here!" The women hollers, but when she turns around Tierney is already gone.  
  
***********************  
  
"Cordelia! I'm so glad I found you." Tierney exclaims running into the hotel.  
  
"Yea me too, I want to ask you something." Cordelia says  
  
Tierney takes a seat, "All right, ask away."  
  
"Well you know Angel right?" Tierney nods slowly "OK bad question, OK so you know how he's a vampire and all and I'm just a regular person, well a seer but other then that a regular person…."  
  
"What are you getting at? Ohhhh you and Angel." Tierney says emphasizing the and part. "Oh, I see, well yea I guess that could be a problem but as long as you sure he's not going to take a bite out of you….you should be fine."  
  
Cordelia sits there stunned for a minute.   
  
"Cordelia! I was just kidding, I don't think there's anything wrong with that, it's just like going out with a guy I guess all guys are difficult his difficult-ness will just be a little different from your average man."  
  
"I guess your right…..yea…so what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Um well this is hard to explain and quite unbelievable actually…."  
  
"…but?" Cordelia asks  
  
"I think I know who this killer is." Tierney answers stalling.  
  
"You do? Well who is it? This is great, we have to go and get everyone and-"  
  
"We can't do that."   
  
"Why not?" Cordelia sits back down  
  
"Because I'm the killer. But I'm not really, somehow I am. I'm not sure yet. That knife-the one I asked you to hold, I found it in my room, in my hand this morning covered in blood, this women at the crime scene said she saw me and another women. She said she saw me kill the person. But I didn't do it! I swear." Tierney explains pacing.  
  
"Oh..oh…well I'm sure there's something we can do about this.." Cordelia stammers  
  
"I should get out of here or something, I mean what if someone saw me, it could put you guys out of business."  
  
"No, stay here." Wesley walks into the room they're in. "I believe it's your subconscious mind that's doing this. That whoever it behind it was able to get into your head and use you to kill the victims, using their own power."  
  
"I don't get it" Tierney answers still confused  
  
"Come with me into the office I'll explain it more thoroughly there." Wesley motions for her to follow him  
  
"What's going on?" Angel asks coming downstairs  
  
"We found our killer." Cordelia announces  
  
"So why do I feel like it's almost not a good thing?"  
  
"Cause it's Tierney, but don't worry it's really her subconscious, cause the women behind this is just using Tierney-"  
  
"As a pawn?" Angel supplies  
  
"Basically."  
  
"So let's go help them."  
  
"I have a better idea." Cordelia wraps her arms around Angel "I want to have a relationship the right way."  
  
"Which way is that?" Angel asks softly giving her a kiss  
  
"A public one, so I can get dressed nice and hold you hand and take a walk, and maybe…I don't know maybe kill a demon or two?" Cordelia asks smiling  
  
"You want to go out on a date?" Angel asks  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"But what about Tierney? We can't let anyone else get killed."  
  
"We'll have Gunn and Wesley stay with her at all times." Cordelia tells him.  
  
"A date." Angel smiles "Go get dressed I'll take care of everything else."  
  
Cordelia's eyes widened in disbelief "Oh my- I'll be right down." Cordelia hurries up the stairs. She smiles happily to herself and whispers "A date."  
  
TBC"d soon I hope this chapter doesn't suck it's almost 1 in the morning lol so please R&R 


End file.
